The Gilded King
by Xo4UiWilL14xo
Summary: Set in ancient Egypt/Arabia, the young Lady of Khal-Alna is torn from her king due to his thirst for revenge and power. Unable to contain her emotions and composure, the queen is forced to flee to Egypt where she seeks aid from a vaguely familiar face.


_Yugioh! Yes the amazing anime that actually got me into anime._

_I used to watch this show every Saturday on 4kids when I a child, Bakura was always my favorite. Eventually I totally forgot about the anime since the season about Duelist Kingdom was taking too long, it wasn't until 2 years ago that I actually sat down and finished up my first anime… via youtube. Lol_

_So where I'm going is, I've finally decided to write the fanfic I thought so long ago for Bakura. (No this will not be a yaoi…. I'm not too fond of that stuff….) And well I want to showcase the complexity of Bakura and his alter ego, and how difficult it is for his girlfriend/fiance (my oc) to keep up._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: **

**Restless Arabian Nights  
**

The room was grand and spacious; its ceiling had no boundaries, for it was open and wide to let in the gracious scenery of the never-ending starlit sky.

The draft of the cooling dessert night would pick up ever so slightly, letting the draped linens on the doors ruffle and breeze against the graceful and tall form of a woman.

Despite the tranquility the room urged onto its inhabitants, the anxiety and tension hung thick in the air around the women. She stood grasping at the neckline of her white and gold chiffon dress, peaking out fearfully and wide-eyed out her door onto the corridor.

The hushed familiar crisp and powerful tone of a man pierced her ears as she tuned into the conversation outside.

"…I've set up everything you wished for, my lord"

"Good…" the naturally white haired and tan skinned man nodded, scratching his chin as he savored the thoughts of his plan. "….Good"

"The raid can take place tomorrow of you wish, sire"

The man paced with a menacing façade; the ravaging desire of revenge and power had taken over the thief king's whole body. It wasn't about greed anymore; it was about taking back what was taken from his so many years ago with vengeance. No longer would he coward like he did when he was a child; he was now a powerful man full of dark magic and strength the pharaoh and his court could ever expect.

Yami Bakura finally nodded about to chuckle when he remembered a large flaw to his plans "but…" his brown eyes flickered towards the door of the room. "….The Lady mustn't become aware of this situation, understood."

The man looked confused at Bakura "but won't her highness figure out from your absence?"

He sighed rubbing his tense wary face "…that can't be helped, but… leaving during the darkness of night can ease the pain"

"b-but y-"

With a swift wave of his hand he dismissed the man before briskly walking into his room.

Quickly the young mistress pulled away from the door, heading towards her vanity, pretending as if she'd heard nothing, but the chimes of her anklets created enough noise for Bakura to hear.

"Nyla!"

The girl jumped at the sound of her name, she stopped herself from picking up her ivory comb she just reached out to grab.

Fear coerced her veins, she knew better then to dabble in his affairs; she'd many times witnessed the wrath of her king whenever she tried to involve herself in the scandalous nature of Bakura's work.

Yami Bakura sauntered with long strides towards Nyla, the red robe he wore over a simple short linen robe, which only covered from the waist down, waved behind him as he walked.

"Why are you awake at such time?"

The sudden fear she'd acquired from Bakura's outburst slowly drained away when she heard his caring tone.

"I-I was waiting for you…." it wasn't a lie. Her initial motive for staying awake was, in fact, to wait for her Bakura, as she always did, but as soon as she heard his voice outside she couldn't avert her ears from listening to his conversation.

"You know my work calls for late hours…you mustn't strain yourself, your highness" the man grinned towards the end of his sentence to please her.

It wasn't pleasing at all, in fact, the girl mistook it for mockery for she was no "highness" at all. Even if the two ruled over Khal-Alna, Bakura and Nyla were not betrothed or even the king and queen of the city…. yet.

The dark haired girl huffed, suddenly looking away from him to finally grab the comb she still held her hand out for. When she did, she ran the teeth though her black strands and walked away from Bakura to their bed.

It wasn't long until Yami noticed the thick tension in her actions. "Nyla…." He waited for her to reply before making sure if it was safe to accompany her on the bed. But when she didn't answer and continued to brush her hair, he reluctantly sat across from her on the opposite side of the large bed. "…what is it...? Are upset because I returned to you late?"

She digested his question, her red lips twisting sourly before she opened to speak bravely against the man she knew had a short temper. "Will you be away for your work soon?" she spoke it off so nonchalantly as if it were nothing.

Bakura's eyes narrowed a bit worried but then he sighed, mostly to calm himself down so he could play off the question without revealing too much.

"Yes, just as I usually do" he folded and tucked his arms beneath his head before rocking back to lie down.

"Bakura…"

"What!" his voice hinted out how annoyed he was getting with Nyla's curiosity.

His subtle threaten didn't bother her, when it came to their relationship, she was strong and firm in her convictions and always voiced her opinions because she knew even if Bakura tried he wouldn't be able to touch her.

"You'll return as you normally do then?" she finally set down the comb and watched her king turn edgy at the face.

He didn't reply, only simply starred at her sternly and furious to indicate that she shouldn't go further into this situation.

She briskly turned away to avoid his eyes and stood up "Good, so you'll return in time for the Pharaoh's coronation" she walked away furiously.

"Nyla!" his voice was like thunder; it echoed throughout the room and caught the young royal off guard.

With a thud Yami Bakura rose from his bed and hastily followed after Nyla before grabbing onto her wrist tightly.

"You're talking in riddles…. Were you peeping into my conversation?"

Suddenly frightened by his grasp, Nyla was spun around to face the menacing and fearsome façade that seemed to be plastered on Bakura's face.

"Bakura!" she tried to regain her composure. "You are heading down a dangerous road! You cannot challenge the pharaoh…."

He sneered before throwing her daintily hand out of his grasp trying to walk away from her. "Do not interfere!"

"I say this because I know you have goodness in your heart…" she pleaded when she saw him trying to march out the door. "…. You don't have to act like the men you're forced to follow…"

The white haired man stopped at his second step, not shaken by her words but insulted.

Yami Bakura always saw his father and all the other men around him as powerful men with all the strength and courage they could possibly harness in their grasp. They had wealth and power and Bakura choose to follow them, he had never been forced.

But Nyla saw it differently, the men of this city were corrupt even the dead king who ruled before. They combed cities with their greed and wrath and when they came across something they liked, they stole it, never asking for it or earning it. But Bakura was different, from childhood to now he always harnessed a kind heart but it was his desire for revenge of what happened long ago, topped with his city's atmosphere that kept him corrupt.

"I'm leaving…." Bakura sighed rubbing his face to wipe off the anger that was boiling in him. "…..you shall stay here…."

Nyla stood trying to keep her strength but her watery eyes were transfixed on his back, she knew Bakura wasn't on planning on coming back, and maybe it was for her own safety but she couldn't stand letting him leave without her.

"And for how long?" she huffed hysterically as a tear slipped from her kohl lined eyes

Yami didn't answer, and half-heartedly continued out the door, but just as he was about to step out the helpless girl ran after him, making him stop once again; but he refused to turn around.

"Please…." She timidly stood behind Bakura's tall form, watching the muscles of his back flex when she touched it in order to hug him.

"Nyla…." His voice was rough and piercing yet so caring when he spoke her name.

She dug her tear soaked face into his back, tightening her grip to hint out she didn't want him to leave. "….. Stay….. You are better than this…"

His tan fists clenched when he felt her against his back. Bakura was frustrated not at Nyla or himself but at the situation they were forced to endure, but it couldn't be helped the young king had already made up his mind.

"… Please…. " his callous brown eyes peered over his shoulder to watch the dark haired girl, and before he could continue he jerked himself away from her, his fists still tightly gritted at his sides. "Don't make a mockery of yourself…. keep hold of your dignity…"

Nyla remained standing , scrunching the clothe right over her chest, mentally defeated, tearful as she watched Bakura leave with much hast down the corridor, not once looking back at her.

* * *

She wallowed in her self pity, in utter anguish and agony. Her heart quaked every time she replayed Bakura's insensitive words and imagined his frighteningly callous face.

Standing near the doorway of the balcony, Nyla watched tearfully of the small hoard of men riding out of gates of the city. It hurt her painfully when she saw Bakura ahead of them all, a demonic smirk plastered on his face.

"My lady…" a squeak of a voice piped up behind the women.

Nyla jumped suddenly caught off guard. "Wh-what is it?" her voiced muffled under her clothes as she tried to wipe the tears away. "Why are you in my room so late!" she drastically got defensive to make up for vulnerable scene she'd given her servant a moment ago.

The servant girl quivered from her roaring voice "I-I usually come in this late to…. to bring in fresh new wine for the pitcher" she timidly smiled holding up the golden pitcher she had in her grasp.

"And is there a reason you have to inform me about it?"

The frail, short haired girl shook her head embarrassed "I-…you-" Her eyes lingered from her Lady's slightly tan sandaled feet to her white dress which had black liner inked all over the neckline…

Nyla suddenly understood, and her tense face softened in an instant. "I'm honored you took a moment to think of me, but I am alright" she spoke half-heartedly "You need not worry about it"

The servant girl nodded but couldn't seem to let the situation go "Will his highness be back soon?" she asked naively.

Nyla didn't take the question to heart or tear at it, instead she pondered over the question.

When a sudden determination appeared on her face, the servant girl frighteningly questioned. "My Lady?"

No response.

"….Your highness?"

"Will you please keep my absence silent within the palace" with a sudden hast at her step Nyla walked over her changing screen and snatched a cloak and veiled every part of her face except her eyes.

The girl jumped, shocked. "But-but where are you leaving to; you can't leave the palace like this..."

The royal ignored her as she belted a sash tightly around her bare waist under the cloak, slipping a sheathed golden dagger between her skin and the cloth of the sash.

Her eyes widened at what her queen had picked up "… Why are you leaving? Who will run the city while you are away?... Ohhh, the riots that will start without the two of you!"

"Please calm down…" with sly footing the young queen stepped out by her balcony, stretching one foot over the railing about to jump.

"Your highness!" she squealed.

"You will wake the whole palace….. Please try to keep this place whole while I'm away. I will be back before you know it"

"And how long is 'you-know-it'!"

She stared sternly at her servant then smiled reassuringly before quickly jumping off the high balcony. As she fell she braced her feet for the impact of hitting the ground. When she finally reached the sandy road without any problem, she looked up, to she the same servant girl waving back timidly and with a small dissatisfied smile.

* * *

_I'd love some feedback, so rate and review! =D plz and thank you_


End file.
